XFILE: X774561: Special Agent Dana K Scully
by Fictionnaire
Summary: I am Special Agent Taylor and have been ordered to investigate Agent Scully and who the father of her baby is. Will I be able to get through friendships and conspiracies to find out the truth?Last Chapter up before Q
1. Chapter 1

US DEPARTMENT OF JUSTICE

**US DEPARTMENT OF JUSTICE**

**FEDERAL BUREAU**

**OF**

**INVESTIGATION**

**BUREAU FILE NUMBER: X-774561**

**SPECIAL AGENT: TAYLOR, CRAIG**

**FIELD OFFICE CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE**

**AND ADMINISTRATIVE FILES**

**X-FILE**

* * *

Pg 1

INTRODUCTION:

Agent Background:

I'm a newcomer into the FBI, fresh out of the academy and besides knowing the reputation of the Agents and people involved in this investigation I have had no interaction with them beforehand.

So it's safe to assume that is the reason why I was given this very assignment. This whole phenomenon is a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped up in a government agenda. When I was offered the opportunity to investigate Special Agent Dana Scully and Special Agent Fox Mulder, I leapt at it. Imagine getting to meet Spooky and his partner. It really is my dream and I'm the envy of a handful of my Academy Class students.

**MYSTERY INTRODUCTION:**

I was shocked at what truth I was sent to find out. Surely this was a waste of the FBI's time and resources. But whether it was because of the Bureau's Pool going or just curiosity or even because of safety concerns for Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully, I don't really care. This could be a career maker.

They say that this could be the toughest X-File ever investigated and that everyone is suspect. Well since I have no personal involvement with either of the suspects or other agents, I can investigate this X-File with an open mind.

The truth that I have been ordered to find out is…

_WHO IS THE FATHER OF SPECIAL AGENT DANA KATHERINE SCULLY'S BABY?_

Fortunately I have been given unrestricted access to areas, tapes, surveillance footage pertaining to this X-File.

**LIST OF SUSPECTS:**

One of the first things I learnt at the Academy was to make a list of the possible suspects and then work from there. I read through some of the X-Files and listened to some recordings from the X-file basement. Sometimes I think FBI agents don't realize that there is surveillance equipment everywhere.

_AGENT FOX MULDER – _Has very personal relationship with Scully.

_AGENT JOHN DOGGETT – _Shows that he cares for Scully's baby. Has already named the baby, "J Edgar."

_AD WALTER SKINNER _– Shows great concern, hid pregnancy from rest of FBI

_FROHIKE_ – Has romantic interest in Scully

_FORMER SPECIAL AGENT ALEX KRYCEK_ – Says that he wants Scully's baby.

_SPECIAL AGENT TOM COLTON_ – History there, friction between him and Scully.

Of course this is the list of suspects that I can name off the top of my head. Whether or not Agent Scully's baby was conceived naturally or by other means, there had to be someone else involved at least. I know I have to tread very carefully. Don't piss off a pregnant FBI Agent who carries a gun.


	2. Questioning

I found it difficult to decide where to begin this investigation. Then there was this trick that former Special Agent Dale Cooper took to. This certain Agent's method was odd to say the least, but since this was an X-File, I decided to try it anyway. The trick was to place a glass bottle on a tree stump and throw rocks at them after saying their name. If the rock hits the bottle or breaks the bottle then there was some sort of connection.

Unfortunately, I wasted a whole morning trying to do this, and the only thing I learnt was that I sucked at baseball and lacked the hand-eye coordination to pull this trick off. If I ever see Agent Cooper around, I'll throw rocks at him.

The easiest way to do this, that didn't require any hand-eye co-ordination, was to pull a name out of a hat and start from there. My head hurt from banging my head against the desk. FBI agents don't wear any damn hats. So the best place to start was at the bottom of the list and that was Special Agent Tom Colton.

Since the person who assigned me this case hadn't given me an office to conduct my investigation into, I had to meet Special Agent Tom Colton at a café where he was scoffing down chips. Quite an unhealthy meal if you ask me.

_SPECIAL AGENT TOM COLTON_

"Special Agent Tom Colton," I said. I tried to sound professional, "I must warn you that I'm recording this for investigative purposes." I was on a roll, I really did sound professional… Well in my eyes anyway, "What is your relationship with Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully?"

"I don't have any relationship with her." He answered quickly.

"You were working on a case investigating a murder where there were no signs of entry." I reminded him of their history together, "And did you not go straight to Agent Scully for help?"

"I did have a relationship with her at the Academy." Agent Colton said, "But we haven't talked since then."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Is that important?" A question was shot back to me.

"I'm the one asking the questions Agent Colton." I said, "What happened?"

"She's a freak who works with that Spooky Mulder." Colton answered, "And it was a difference of opinion."

"So you've had no contact with Agent Scully since that case?" I asked.

"No. Why would I?" He answered.

AGENT TOM COLTON conclusion:

I believe he has had no contact with Agent Scully since that case. I don't know, maybe she turned him down or something but he definitely hates her. Hell if he turned out to be the father, I'd really be surprised. This guy looks as if he is as inexperienced as I am. Then there is his FBI record to consider, this guy's a loser.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next two suspects up from the list, former Special Agent Alex Krycek and some guy named Frohike were unreachable at this point of time. So I've decided to go after Assistant Director Walter D. Skinner. This is Fox Mulder and Agent Scully's immediate superior. One good thing is since he has his own office, it makes him easy to find.

_Assistant Director Skinner_

"Assistant Director Skinner Sir?" Do I call him sir, do I just call him A.D. Skinner, I don't have a clue, and "I must warn you that I'm currently recording this for my investigation."

"What investigation?" AD Skinner asked, he sounded annoyed.

"I can't tell you that… Sir." I answered, well I couldn't, "What would you say your current relationship with Agent Scully is?"

"That's none of your damn business." AD Skinner answered.

"Look Sir." I said, "It is my business. Would you say that your relationship is appropriate for a superior relationship?"

"It's appropriate." He answered without given anything away.

"Is it true that you conspired along with Agent Scully to hide her pregnancy from the FBI?" I needed to get to the point.

"…" There was no answer.

"Is it true?!" I asked in a shouting tone, "Why don't you just tell me? And would you say you care for her more than any superior should?"

"I care strongly for all my agents." AD Skinner answered, "Now get out."

"Come on." This was almost a plead, "If you don't want to tell me, I must advise you not to contact Agents Mulder, Scully or Doggett."

"Who do you think you are? You're what? Fresh out of the Academy and into the FBI and you're questioning me like this." This was a challenge if I ever saw one, great my first challenge, "And you're going after my agents. Who are you working for?"

"I can't tell you who I'm working for." I shot back, "And I'm searching for the truth."

Since I wanted to make sure I looked all tough, I wanted to have the last word so I just got up and left before AD Skinner could say anything further. But perhaps he did, because I sure wasn't listening."

_AD SKINNER CONCLUSION:_

Part of me thinks that because he is so old, that he could in no way be the father of Scully's baby. But then again, there's something that women find so sexual about an authoritative figure. Another part of me doubts that it is Skinner because since Scully's father had passed away, she may see him more as a father figure. I will not cross Skinner's name off the suspect list as of yet.

* * *

_**IN THE BASEMENT**_

The next move and to find out who to interview next was to head down to the basement and into the X-Files office. This wasn't my first time there, I had been in once, which was two days ago, when the Agents were out in the field. But today they were due in.

It gave me more of a chance to read up some more of the X-Files. My God there's some strange stuff in there. You name it, it's here. I was totally engrossed in an X-File about a fluke-worm when one of the Agents came in and didn't notice her at first, and she didn't notice me at first either.

"Who are you?" She asked, her condition told me that before anything else, "And what are you doing in here?" I think she was more afraid that yet another Agent had been assigned to the X-Files.

"Special Agent Dana Scully?" I asked.

"Yes." There was a 'As if you didn't know' tone to her voice.

"Can I take your coat?" As I stated earlier, I wanted to tread really carefully, "I'm down here to ask you questions about you and yours. So have a seat, it might take awhile."

It looked as if she was just glad to get off her feet, "I guess I have no choice in the matter."

I made sure to lock the door, as to not let any unwanted people coming in, "Who are you?" She looked concerned but didn't falter.

"I'm Special Agent Craig Taylor." I offered my hand for a handshake but it was ignored, "I'm under orders to question all of you."

"Ok." She said, skeptically. Of course she didn't trust me. Rule number one of the X-Files is you do not trust anybody.

"What's your relationship with Assistant Director Skinner?" I asked, "Is it more than just a boss/worker relationship." Agent Scully shifted slightly in her seat. There was something more there, "Well?" I pressed.

"I thought this was about me?" She answered, "Why is he under investigation…" There was a slight pause, the cogs of her mind were turning over and then her eyes widened, "Oh my God no." She answered, "No, no. If you're thinking he's the father what kind of sick Agent are you?"

Somebody was turning the door knob to the office, thankfully I had remembered to lock the door, "Wait here." I told Agent Scully. She just shrugged, "Umm go away." I said to the door and winced at how stupid that sounded, "I'm conducting an interview so can you come back later." I would have felt better if there was some answer coming from the other side but there was none.

"So Agent Scully." I said, "You are denying that you have a special relationship outside the boundaries of boss/worker relationship."

"Alright." She answered, "I see him as a father figure."

Maybe AD Skinner's name could be taken off the suspect list, surely someone who sees someone else as a father figure wouldn't sleep with them right? Right?

"Now I'm going to cut down to the chase." I said, "Cut through the crap. Who's the father of your baby?"

"It's none of your damn business." Agent Scully replied, "My God. You come in here, you start questioning me about my personal life. Who do you work for!?"

I stood up and banged my knuckles against the desk to look intimidating a trick I learnt from watching cop shows, "Unless you don't know." I challenged, "Are you that much of a slut you don't know." This was not something I believed don't get me wrong, I was hoping to shame Agent Scully into giving me an answer. Unfortunately it never turned out that way and found my cheek sore from an almighty smack, "God. All I'm doing is my job." I said, "I just wanted the truth."

"Say that again." She said, "And I will shoot you."

"Then give me the goddamn truth." My voice had risen above that of a normal conversation. At that moment the door came open. I could only assume that the FBI agents rushing in were Agents Doggett and Mulder. Before I could protest they had me by the arms and were dragging me out, "Stay here." One of them said to Agent Scully. I was dragged out in the hallway and pushed up against a wall. I had given up trying to fight myself out of this predicament.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The shorter one said, "Can't you see she's pregnant. And you're there grilling her?"

"Get off me." I said, "I'm carrying out my orders, now get off me."

"Orders? Whose orders?" I was positive the one yelling in my face was Special Agent Doggett. His attitude wreaked of that of a cop, "Tell us."

"I can't tell you that." I said, "Why can't you people realize that I can't tell you that."

"What do you want to know?" Agent Doggett said.

"I have to find out who the father of Agent Scully's baby is." I said, "Which reminds me, I need to see you two in some point of time."

It was a relief when they finally let go, "If you ever threaten Scully again." Agent Mulder said, "If you ever threaten her again. I'll shoot you."

The volume and tone of Agent Mulder's voice told me that that might just be true, "Hey, I'm just doing my job." I said, "Things would be much easier if you lot would just tell me the truth."

They walked back into the X-Files office. I wandered if they picked the lock or had a key for when they came into the office. A smile crept across my face. Haha, leverage for the future.

_CONCLUSION FROM Agent Scully Interview and run in with partners:_

There's one thing obvious from this interview. If I'm going to interview Scully again, it's got to be away from the FBI and her two minders. Either she is good at evasion or truly does not know who the father is. But now Agents Fox Mulder and John Doggett are high up on my suspect list for the time being. They're awfully protective of their agent.


	3. A Friend

So far my suspect list stands as:

So far my suspect list stands as:

Number 1 Suspect/s: Special Agents Fox Mulder and John Doggett.

Number 2 Assistant Director Skinner?- maybe but doubtful

Last on the list is Special Agent Tom Colton.

There's much more to getting to former Special Agent Krycek than just an easy interview. A lot of notes about him, refer to him as a double crosser, liar and sell out. A kind of an all round bad person. Now normally I wouldn't include a guy like this on my suspect list. But they say some good women are attracted to bad men. And this one sounds like the worse. Just by doing nothing, this Krycek now has moved above AD Skinner.

It took me awhile to recover from the altercation with Doggett and Mulder. So out of self-preservation I decided to go out in the field and interview Agent Scully's family. Her protector in the family was her older brother Bill Scully Jr. If anyone would have had an inkling about what was going on, it would be him. Wouldn't it? It stands to reason. Thankfully, (clear throat) cough. The FBI has a lot of files on a lot of people. No surprise they have files on these agents' families. This Bill Scully Jr is military, so he should understand about discipline and why I can't answer certain questions. But what bugs me is that he's Agent Scully's older brother.

* * *

_AT BILL SCULLY'S HOME ON NAVAL BASE_

I was excited about this. Today is the first day I got to flash my brand new FBI identification card. It's like a power trip really, they allowed me to go through and pointed me in the direction of Bill Scully Jr's house. From what I gather from his file is that he was born into the Navy. His father was navy and therefore brought up one Navy brat at least. He has been married for some time to Tara and has one child.

I was nervous as I approached the door and knocked. Bill Scully's wife Tara answered the door, "Hello." She said.

I fumbled through my pocket to show her my wallet, "Special Agent Taylor with the FBI." I said. Damnit, I couldn't even unbutton the wallet with one hand and just ended up dropping it. God Damnit I'm an idiot, I picked it up, "Special Agent Taylor with the FBI." I repeated. Obviously Tara Scully was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"What can I help you with?" Her voice betrayed her seriousness and it was cracking.

"I'm here to interview your husband Bill Scully Jr." I answered.

"He'll be back any minute now." Tara said, "Come inside."

I followed her in and she made me a cup of tea as we waited for Bill Scully to arrive, "What is this about?" Tara asked.

The cup of tea was nice and fresh so much it burnt my lips, "I can't say too much. It's about Agent Scully." I name-dropped. Perhaps Tara Scully could be able to inadvertently tell me something. Before she could answer the question, the front door opened. It had to be Bill Scully, so I put my cup of tea on the coffee table. But this time I didn't open my wallet to reveal what I was.

"Bill Scully junior?" I asked, "I'm Special Agent Taylor." There was no way I wanted to go through the trouble of showing my badge again." Bill Scully looked over my shoulder and at his wife.

"What can I assist you with Agent Taylor?" He asked.

"Is there anything you can tell me about Fox Mulder, John Doggett." I stammered over the other name, "Kry- sek. Krycheke, Krycheck?" I asked.

His eyes looked deep into mine, trying to figure something out, "Is Dana in trouble?" He asked, "You better tell me if she's in danger."

"No." I said, "Last I hear she was fine." I answered, "What are your thoughts about Fox Mulder?" I asked.

"The guy's a magnet to danger. Because of him Dana almost got killed." Bill Scully was angry, "You'd have to tell me if she was."

"It's not like that Mr. Scully." I said, "Trust me. So how would you describe Fox Mulder's relationship?"

"They have a close working relationship." He answered after a pause, "There's nothing more than that."

"Have you ever met John Doggett?" I asked.

"No. But he's no better than Mulder from what I've heard." He said, "And what's this about Krychek?" Bill Scully's face turned to distaste, something about that name struck a nerve, "Krychek? What's this about?"

"I-" I began to say.

"Don't give me that." Bill Scully interrupted me, "Is her baby in danger? Is she in danger? Has Mulder been harassing her? Is Krychek even thinking about harming her?"

"I can't get into any specifics." I said, trying to sound calm, "But she is not in immediate danger. So tell me about this Krychek guy."

"The guy is dangerous and a bloody turncoat." If it was at all possible, I swore that Bill Scully's eyes turned a fiery red at the mention of that name, "Who is your superior?" He asked.

"I can not answer that." I answered.

"Get out." The reply came, "I'll find out who your superior is." He opened the door for me and shoved me out, "Don't you come here again."

When he closed the door, I kicked the road. This investigation was going nowhere. When I stepped into the car and began driving, my mobile rung. It was my superior and was under orders to go and see him as soon as I got back. My stomach was knotted and I could hardly breathe. I had nothing to show my Superior, only suspects and I haven't transcribed anything. Oh god he's probably going to kick me off my first case. Now with the window open, it was getting easier to breathe.

* * *

_AT THE FBI OFFICE._

I knocked on the office door. Then heard Kersh's voice telling me to enter, as I entered, I tried not to let my nervousness show, "Relax." Kersh said, "Have a seat."

"Thank you sir." I sat down, "I mean Al." When I first was assigned to this case, he had told me to call him by his first name because he hated being called sir. This informality also helped me get put at ease.

"How's the investigation going Agent Taylor?" He asked. When I was reluctant to answer, he waved his hand, "Don't worry I didn't expect you to solve it right away. Are you making any headway?"

"Well I can tell you two people that are not the Father." I answered, "AD Skinner and Agent Tom Colton are clearly not. Mulder, and Doggett are suspect. I haven't managed to interview someone named Frohike or –"

"Krycek." Al said to me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He pointed to the couch in his office, someone was approaching me, "I'm pleased to meet you Agent Taylor." I went to shake his hand, but he pulled away, "I'm Alex Krycek." Krycek spoke in a heavily British accent, "I heard you would like to interview me."

"Excuse me sir?" I quickly corrected myself, "Al, can I borrow your office."

Kersh excused himself and left to go to the cafeteria, "Have a seat." I insisted.

"Sure." Krycek said, "I hope I can assist you."

"Thanks." I replied, "Can you explain to me your interest in Agent Scully's unborn child."

"Sure." Krycek said, "I don't believe that Mulder would be a good father, if he's the father."

"But you and Agent Scully don't have a good relationship right?" I asked. I was happy to have a good interview with someone who was willing to help out my investigation.

"Is it possible you are the father?" I asked.

"We've had a terrible relationship." Krycek answered, "She hates me. And we have never had that kind of relationship ever."

"So you believe that Agent Mulder is the father?" I asked.

"Well he and Scully have worked so hard together for along time." Krycek said, "They've been to a lot of hotels."

This was something I had to write down, "Is it possible that anyone else could be the Father."

"I don't believe so." Came the quick response.

"Thanks." I said, "That's all. But one more thing your surname doesn't sound British but your accent does."

"I was born to Russian parents." Krycek answered, "And I spent a lot of my childhood and teen years in Britain."

"Thank you for your time." I answered, "It's great to find somebody co-operative." I offered to shake his hand, but all he did was shake his head.


	4. The Shadow Man pt1

There was one thing I was guilty of and that was not taking this investigation as seriously as I should have from the beginning

There was one thing I was guilty of and that was not taking this investigation as seriously as I should have from the beginning. After all, this case felt like it would be an open-shut case. How wrong was I? Since I am willing to admit how wrong I was, so now it's time to change. Kersh obviously wanted some early results and yet I had nothing to show for it. If this keeps up, I'd probably find myself back at the Academy, that's if I'm lucky.

Right now, I wish for an office. Sitting in the car taking notes was getting uncomfortable. I started to transcribe from my Voice Recorder in the back seat. I narrowed down my list of suspects to one probable and the others improbable. Taking into account Bill Scully's reaction to the names mentioned.

_LIST OF SUSPECTS_

1: Agent Mulder – Has feelings for Scully. Clearly Scully has hidden father from family. And Bill hates Mulder

2: Ex Agent Krycek – He says no. Wants to be father of baby. Bill hates him to

3: Agent Doggett – Named unborn baby 'J. Edgar" Though wasn't partnered with Scully at estimated conception date. Doesn't mean they didn't meet. Unlikely though.

I've concluded that Skinner and Frohike can not possibly be the Father.

I stopped the tape from running, when echoing footsteps approached the car. I didn't see who it was since my back was against the driver side windows. But the approaching man didn't break stride as he walked past and tapped on the door. If I had paid more attention to the movies I guess I wouldn't have followed the man. There are always secret meetings going on in these car parks. My heart began to beat faster, never let yourself get rid of fear. I was about to step from a normal investigation into the underbelly of the FBI.

When I was approaching the non-lit area of the Car park, I checked to see if I had my pistol on my. Which I didn't, I pictured my firearm sitting on the front seat. I stopped in my tracks and was about to turn around. This was my first undercover car-park meeting, and maybe I had to defend myself.

"Come here." A voice in the darkness ordered, his voice was soft but distinct, "You don't need anything. I'm here to help you with your investigation."

I looked into the darkness with suspicion in my eyes, I couldn't see a thing, "A partner?" I asked like an idiot. Of course that wasn't the case.

"I can help you." He ignored my response, "How far are you willing to go to solve this case?" The man asked.

That was the magic words with me. I was at a standstill, "Anything." I answered without thinking the consequences through. If I had, I'd probably have told him to shove it, "But I wouldn't kill anybody." I added, wanting to make that absolutely clear.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that." The man said, "Give this to Scully." The man's arm came out of the darkness and gave me a vial, "Put it in a cup of tea or something." He added.

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing full well that that question wouldn't be answered.

"I'm someone who wants you to succeed." He answered, "You're a good agent, and I'm sure you're going to go far. Just remember this when you climb the ladder."

"This won't hurt her unborn baby will it?" I asked. There are some things I will not do, the top of my list was, 'I will not hurt an unborn baby.'

"I commend you for that." The voice said as I took the vial, "It won't do any harm to the baby. But she will be taken to the hospital." I listened intently, nodding my head, "When she's in the hospital use this needle to Draw blood from the baby. But only do it from this mark. Further than that, it will be dangerous and any less, it will be useless." The man said.

"Whoa wait a minute." I said as I turned skeptical, "Hospital. Drawing blood?" I said, "I thought this wouldn't harm her or the baby."

"Relax." The man said, "Except for the first effects of the drug. She won't feel a thing."

Part of me wanted to back out now, this did sound wrong. But for the most part it felt like the only way to get answers. I examined the needle which had an unusually long point. The more I looked at it, the more it turned my stomach. Of course this was not the right way to do things. But only one person was honest with me.

"After you've retrieved the blood come back here." The man said, "I'll take it to get analyzed."

I nodded without saying anything and listened to the footsteps disappear to another part of the car-park. There was a lot I didn't know, but I sure as hell knew not to follow whoever that was. At this point of time, I wished I was about fifteen years older and dealing with this scenario with more experience under my belt.

* * *

Anticipation was my only feeling, I was eager to get this done since the answers were within my grasp I could feel it. This time, I learnt to keep any negative emotions at bay. Yesterday was the time I met the man and I had not slept a wink. This morning I visited a couple of pals still at the Academy and tried to seek advice without telling them too much. But its funny, now I got a couple of gifts to give Agent Scully. Convenient isn't it.

I entered Agent Scully's apartment complex and knocked on her door. There was some time before she answered, "What are you doing here?" She asked. Of course she didn't like me and she wasn't afraid to let it show.

I put on my best apologetic look, "I came to apologize." I said, "I got too carried away when I was interviewing you. Perhaps I've seen too many movies."

"Come in." She said eventually. Was she studying my face to see if I was lying?

"Thank you Agent Scully." I replied. I offered her a box of chocolates.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Lindt chocolate." I answered, waiting for her to take the chocolate, "It's my mother's favorite and I hear most women in your condition love chocolate."

"I can see that." Agent Scully, "But why get me something."

"It's a peace offering." I answered, "I should have been more tactful and respectful."

"You didn't need to do that." Agent Scully smiled, bet she was glad I did.

"Oh." I said, "I almost forgot. I've been talking with a couple of my Academy buds and they say to give you this." I held up a fluffy dog toy by it's paws.

"What?" She was really smiling now, "Why and who?"

"A friend of mind, Sarah Miller and her little boy James. By the way they say hello. She believes every child needs to be protected and celebrated." I said, "She says this dog helped her through some tough times."

"Tell them hi back. But I can't accept that." Agent Scully said, "Take it back to her."

I waved the dogs paws at her, "But I want to protect you Agent Scully." I said in a squeaky voice, "I've protected Sarah and James, but now I want to protect you."

"It's such a cute little thing." She took it and put it down.

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight." I said, "It's the size of the fight in the dog."

"Thank you." She said, "And don't worry about that interview. Bet it was your first."

"Yes." I said with a sheepish grin.

"I think you're a good person." Agent Scully said, "Don't tell yourself otherwise."

She gave me a hug. One that was for forgiveness and thanks, I felt a tear coming. This wasn't right, part of me wanted to pull out but the other part of me liked it. But this was wrong. Before I came, I had my mind made up of what to do but now my heart was arguing with my mind. Agent Scully pulled away first.

"Are you alright?" I asked, "You look a little pale."

"I'm just feeling a little tired, hungry and all round crappy." She said.

"How about you sit down?" I asked easing her onto the couch, "I'll make you a cup of tea."

"No you don't-" Agent Scully must have thought, ahhh screw it because she didn't bother finishing the sentence.

"It's the least I can do." I replied, "Sugar, milk?" I asked.

"Both." Was the answer.

"Consider it another gift." I said, "Good things come in threes." I managed to find a cup and the coffee and the milk and the sugar.

"You're so full of it." Agent Scully said.

My eyes widened and I looked up from what I was doing. Had she made me out? Does Agent Scully know I have a motive? "Excuse me." I said nervously, my heart was pounding like a hammer hitting a wall.

"You know. You're full of giving." She said.

Thank God. For a second I thought I was caught. I breathed in and out a few times and I felt like I was shaking. I took the vial out of my pocket and looked at the thick pinkish liquid. Could that shadow man be trusted? Would this have any lasting effects or worse? If something terrible happened, how would I live with it? I went to pour the contents of the vial into Agent Scully's tea, but stopped myself. I knew full well that if I do this, there'll be no turning back, I went to pour it again, but stopped again. Could I do this to a pregnant woman and her unborn child? I was about to put the vial away, but changed my mind on that as well. These events could bring the answers I seek. I examined the contents of the vial again.


	5. The Shadow Man Revealed

The vial was just beckoning to be used

The vial was just beckoning to be used. You know times have reached an impossible level when you even consider poisoning a pregnant woman. But I was at a loss. God forgive me, I never considered myself a religious person before now. I know it's hypocritical, but I really needed some sort of help. A partner probably would have steered me in another direction. Oh hell, that's probably why I wasn't partnered up. Was I being used by Kersh?

No, I couldn't believe that.

I poured the vial's contents into the tea and stirred it in. Carefully I walked into the lounge area with the cup and handed it to her, "Here you go… Dana." I said, "This should make you feel better."

"Thanks." Agent Scully said, "How about you? Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I answered, "Why do you ask?"

"You look a little pale." She said, "So what's up. And when people say, 'I'm fine' that's a lie."

"I'm alright." I said, "It's just been a really weird couple of days."

"Don't get the case get to you." Agent Scully said so seriously that I had to laugh, "What's so funny." She asked.

"Well if you just tell me who the father is." I answered, "It will solve the case and it won't get to me."

"Right." She replied.

"But that's not going to happen is it?" I asked as I checked my watch, "I better get going." I said, "Feel better soon."

"Take care of yourself Agent Taylor." Agent Scully said in a caring tone. I could see why she had a great relationship with many people she's around. Not too long ago, she had slapped me across the face because I riled her up and now today, she was showing real concern. The reports of her going through the Academy weren't wrong, she was a remarkable woman.

"Thank you." I said. I let myself out of her apartment then drove off in the car.

* * *

I was already at the hospital when Agent Scully was rushed in. I wanted to make sure I was already there under the guise of visiting a sick Academy friend. One thing I learnt now, an important lesson, was that if you wore a white coat and sneakers, people will think you're a doctor. Agent Mulder was held back by a nurse and soon Agent Doggett approached.

"What's Going on?" Agent Doggett asked.

"How did you find out?" Agent Mulder didn't answer his question.

"I was dropping something off." Agent Doggett said, "The landlord told me."

These two agents were friends I thought. But it sure seems that this isn't the case.

I hung around for awhile looking at an empty folder. People came in and out of the room before things settled down. They were so busy, they never even noticed me. That shocked me more than anything. Agent Mulder answered his mobile phone, talked awhile and then left so did Agent Doggett. Now was my chance.

I walked into Agent Scully's room and examined the machine that was monitoring Agent Scully's vital signs. The wavy lines and bleeps made no sense to me.

"I'll leave you to it Doctor." The nurse said.

I nodded in response without looking at her. It's tough avoiding eye contact without looking suspicious at the same time. I've already come this far, and it was too late to go back and it would have made all this pointless if I didn't do it. Agent Scully was way out of it and fast asleep. I pulled the blanket down over her abdomen and lined the needle up with her naval. Carefully, I eased the needle until it reached it's mark and pulled the cap so it drew blood. Then even more carefully I pulled it back out. The job was done, now with the contents of the needle safely and carefully mind you, inside the coat. There was no way I wanted to stay here much longer than I needed.

It was easy to get out of the hospital. Hardly anyone took any notice of me as I exited the hospital. After I left, I went straight to the FBI car-park and waited. I was getting tired, I had my hands on the steering wheel, they hadn't moved since arriving.

* * *

Suddenly there was a familiar tap on the glass. I lifted my head and saw a man entering the shadows, he had black short hair and an old looking grey coat. I yawned before getting out of the car. What time was it? I wandered. My watch read it was half past eight in the morning. How long was I asleep?

Shadow Man, this is what I call him now, that or shadow, was in the same dark spot that light didn't reach, "I have it." I said as I handed him the needle with blood still in it.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't go through with it Agent Taylor." Shadow said, "You'll go far."

"Thanks." I said.

"Come back tomorrow about five." Shadow said, "I'll get the results fast tracked."

I was back in the FBI building and walking through. There was some stuff that I wanted to pick up. Maybe it was the fact that I'd slept in the car or guilt, but I was sick to the stomach. The FBI restrooms were beckoning my name.

I had to stop myself from throwing up, about half way through, "Are you ok there man." Somebody said. I don't know who. It seemed everything wanted to exit from my stomach, through my mouth into the bowl. I was glad when it was over actually. Someone helped me to my feet and guided me to the basins. This was where I washed my face and hands. It's been so long since I've been sick, I had forgotten how much energy is exerted in the action of vomiting. I cupped my hands under the running tap and took a few mouthfuls of water.

"Man are you alright?" The man asked.

"Now I'm fine." I said and then realized who it was, "Thanks Mr. Krycek." I thanked him as I turned around and leaned up against the basin benches.

"You should go home and get some rest." Krycek replied, "You look like shit."

"Thanks." I said managing a smile. But I still didn't feel like going anywhere, "But I'm alright." That was a lie, and he knew it, but there was something soothing about his British accent.

"You sure you're alright to drive?" He asked, "I can drive you home."

"No I'm right." I said, "Mr Krycek?"

"Call me Alex." Krycek replied, "I hate people calling me mister."

"Alright Alex then." I said, "Thanks again."

"Look after yourself Agent Taylor." He said, "Don't get burnt out."

* * *

_My apartment_

I fixed some dinner for myself at home and lay on the bed afterwards. I only took my shirt off and that was as far as I got, my bed was too comfy to think about anything else. Even though I thought that I wouldn't get to sleep, sleep came unbelievably easy.

Suddenly I was woken by my home phone ringing. I could see daylight passing through my dining area. It was morning, twenty five to ten according to my watch. I just lay there still and waited for the machine to pick up.

"Agent Taylor?" I immediately recognized the voice of Kersh, "Just checking to see if you were alright. Alex Krycek told me about yesterday. Take a couple of days off if you need."

Yes, part of me wanted the couple of days off, but I knew what was really troubling me. But if I told Kersh or anyone connected with anyone in power, I can kiss my FBI career goodbye before it began. Maybe there was one way I could rid myself of this before it consumed me. Now don't get me wrong, I know I deserve to have it consumed me.

_FBI Car Park_

Virtually I did nothing all day but I had to get ready for the meeting with Shadow at the FBI car park. I wasn't my best but I felt like I couldn't miss this.

I arrived at the car park write on time, only to see someone kicking a man while he was down, "Hey." I yelled as I got out of the car, "Hey!" The man attacking the other ran off.

I looked down and was surprised to see Krycek lying on the ground all bloodied, "Krycek!" I exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He said, he winced as he stood up gingerly.

I looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked.

"Jesus Christ!" I said, "You're Shadow?"

"I was trying to help you out Agent Taylor." Krycek said, "Imagine if people found out I was helping you. But that bastard found out he stole the results." Krycek spat out some blood.

My heart sank, not because a friend and informant had been badly beaten, but because I had lost my lead, "Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"No." Krycek answered, but he pointed to his head, "But I remember the test concluded that Mulder is the Father of Agent Scully's baby." Again he spat.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, "I'm going to the hospital, perhaps I should drive you."

"I'm good." Krycek replied, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep the proof for you." He coughed and spluttered, "Go."

"Thanks Alex." I said.

I had a spring in my step that was proof what I had thought now. Agent Mulder was the father of Agent Scully's baby. Hell it's hilarious, that's what most of the people who ran the pool was thinking. But still I couldn't just march into Kersh's office and offer the report with a conclusion made from a report that has disappeared. I needed something more.

* * *

_HOSPITAL_

What got me really thinking as I walked through the main doors, was that probably the FBI keeps them in business. All the hospital visits, gunshots, sicknesses and you name it, they've had it kind of thing.

Agent Doggett and Agent Mulder was nowhere near, I wanted to go in and check on Agent Scully. Before I entered, I made sure the other agents weren't around. She was asleep, I was about to leave but got deep into thought.

_Look at what you done._ The internal voice screamed at me, _you weren't meant to do this._

The voice was right, _what kind of Agent are you anyway?_

I lowered my head. All the guilt in the world could never make up for what I had done. Now I'm here seeking forgiveness when nobody knows there's forgiveness to be given.

"How long have you been there Agent Taylor?" Agent Scully had just woken up.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just came to check if you are alright." I said.

"I'm alright." Agent Scully said, "They're just going to monitor me for awhile."

I nodded, "I'm pleased to hear that."

"You look sick." Agent Scully said, "Are you ok yourself?"

I shrugged again, "I think we need to talk." I told her, it was hard to get the words out.

"What about?" She looked wide awake now.

"Not here." I answered, "When you feeling alright and out of here."

"What's the matter?" She asked.

I walked out the door. There was no way I wanted to hang around any longer and I wanted to make sure I didn't run into any other Agents roaming around.


	6. Confession

I spent the few days going through tapes and surveillance to almost conclude my report. The investigation felt like it had taken a toll on my soul. One thing I thought of doing, which I never thought in a million years I would do, that was to go to church and get this off my chest. I've heard confessions are great for the soul. Right now I need that.

_

* * *

_

_LOCAL CHURCH_

I walked into the church and straight to the confessional. My heart was pounding but I felt myself being drawn to it. This was the right thing to do. Do I knock on the door then enter? Do I enter then wait or what? I knocked to see if there was anybody on my side of the confessional. I entered.

"What is it my child?" A little sliding door was slid open.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned?" I was unsure how to begin.

"Aren't you Catholic?" The priest asked, "Of course you're not. Begin with the Holy trinity."

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy ghost… Spirit amen." I said.

"Is it a mortal or venial?" The priest asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"Is your sin very serious? Did you know what you were doing and were you in full control of your actions?" The priest asked, "Do you feel like it's hurt your soul."

"Yes Father." I answered, "My soul feels wounded and I am truly sorry for what I've done. I can tell you, I don't know if it makes a difference, but it's made me physically sick."

"Now you tell me what the sin is." The priest said, "It is good that you understand you what you did was wrong. That's a good step in asking for forgiveness."

"Thank you Father." I said and took a pause, "I-" I choked on my words, how could God forgive me I felt I didn't deserve any, "I did something really terrible." I stuttered, "I work as an FBI agent and am working on a case." I couldn't believe I felt a tear down my cheek, "And had hit a brick wall. Someone offered me a way to get answers so I took it."

"You know there's no easy way to get answers my child." The priest said.

"I know that now. The stupid thing is I was too willing to impress my boss." I said, "So what happened, what I did was inexcusable. I willingly gave a pregnant woman something and sent her to the hospital." I was sniffling now, "I knew what the consequences were and I still did it. Excuse me Father."

I wiped away the tears just spilling my guts was bad enough, "Just continue my child." The priest said, "Did you know she was pregnant at the time?"

"Yes." I said, "I knew full well what I was doing?"

"Is there something else?" He asked.

"I sent her to the hospital." I said, "So I can take some blood from her for testing, without her knowing."

"That is serious." He said, "This is far more serious than just giving you a prayer to read." The priest said, "I am not to judge you myself. But you should confess it to the Woman you hurt."

"Yes Father." I said, "Thank you Father."

I exited the confessional. Somehow I knew that was what the Priest would say, and was agreed. If there was time I needed strength was now. I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes, but who was I to ask for that I wanted and needed. But, he-, it'll be worth the a try.

God I thought, I pleaded… I know I've never done this before. I never believed myself to be religious of any kind. But right now, I need your help. God, I need strength.

"Give me strength." I pleaded.

I lowered my head… Who was I to receive an answer? I stood there for an indeterminable amount of time. I turned around and walked towards the door.

"Agent Taylor?" The voice was that of Agent Scully, "What are you doing here?"

I lifted my head and walked towards her. I thought about walking right past her, but that would defeat the purpose of being here wouldn't it? "Agent Scully?" I asked, "I didn't expect to see you here. How are you feeling? And what are you doing here?" There were so many questions and so little time.

"I'm doing good." She said, "I was just doing some praying."

I shifted my feet and smiled, "Never realized you were a catholic." I said.

"Well I am." Agent Scully said.

"How long you been here Agent Scully?" I asked.

"Since before you came in." She answered.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

She looked annoyed, "I saw you come in." She answered.

"You should have said something." I said told her.

"I did call out." Agent Scully said, "But your mind was elsewhere."

"I'm sorry Agent Scully." I replied, "I was-." I trailed off as I turned around, "Can we talk?"

She looked at me funny, "Have a seat." She said.

"I think we better talk outside." I said, "If you don't mind."

Agent Scully clumsily pushed herself up from the chair and I allowed her to take the lead. Then I followed. She did look annoyed, this was probably not the best time to confess my sins to her but it was the only time. Fate had made sure we were together at this point of time. This was no coincidence. God this whole thing felt like an X-File. I handed her my pistol.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "Why are you giving me this."

"Agent Scully." I said solemnly, "You might want to keep that gun." I know I said way before, that I wanted to tread carefully because it's dangerous to piss of a pregnant FBI agent that carries a gun, maybe I was suicidal, "There's something I must tell you. But please don't interrupt me."

"Are you alright Agent Taylor?" She asked. When I began sobbing slightly she touched my temple with her hand. Her warmth was peaceful, she was so honest while yet I was so dishonest and evil at heart, "You're a good person Craig." She said. In that moment I could have stayed there forever, I grabbed her wrist and put it down.

"Damnit." I said, "Would you stop saying that Agent Scully. I know what you're trying to do but listen." My tone got through to her and she waited patiently for me to say, "That day I gave came around to your place with the chocolates and dog." I said, "The same day you were hospitalized." I stuttered a bit more, I thought it'd be easier to say the second time around, "I gave you something in the tea." I held up my finger and when I noticed she was about to say something, "That caused you to have whatever happened and end up in the hospital. While there I took some blood." She stood there in silence, shocked by this revelation, "I was told that it wouldn't do permanent harm."

Suddenly she had hold of me by the front of the jacket, in her anger she'd forgotten that the pistol was in her hand and with the way it was positioned, it was pressing up against my throat.

"By who?" She ordered to know, "Who ordered you to do that to me?"

"Agent Scully." I said, "I wasn't ordered or blackmailed. It was all me."

"Who gave you the drug?" Agent Scully shouted.

"That's not important Agent Scully." I said. Even though I intended to give her the gun so maybe she would shoot me, a man who is facing his possible death is often filled with a sudden urge to live, "I'm sorry Agent Scully. I have no excuse. I can't even say I wasn't myself. All I can say if I'm so damn sorry for what I done."

"Fine." She pushed me back, and thrust the gun into my chest and let go, I managed to keep hold of it, "You're willing to go that far to find out my baby's father? I really thought you were a good person."

Agent Scully walked away and headed towards the car park, "Agent Scully." I ran after her, "Agent Scully." I caught up to her as she got to her car, "Agent Scully. Please." I said, "Calm down before you drive anywhere."

"Agent Taylor." She said, "If we see each other in the hallway, I don't know you, so don't talk to me. Ever!" She exclaimed, "And you call yourself a Catholic."

She got into the car and put her seatbelt on, "I'm not a catholic." I said. I'm not sure if she was hearing anything I was saying. Of course, she couldn't be blamed for that.

* * *

_FBI: The following Wednesday_

Claiming that I was sick, I took the first couple of days a week off. But in all honesty, I took the days off to delay the inevitable. Word would have gotten around. Well at least I didn't have any desks to clear out. I was reading from my file as a form of avoiding contact from anybody.

"Come with me." A familiar voice said. It was that of Agent Mulder's. To be honest, I thought that he and Agent Doggett would be waiting for me in the car park. That's probably where he was leading me now. I followed imagining that I was walking to the Death March music.

Agent Mulder led me into the restroom and he looked around to make sure nobody else was using the toilets. Again my heart began beating faster when he locked the only door. He folded his arms and glared at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"Well?" He said.

I put my file on the basin benches and emptied my pockets as well as dropped my gun to the floor. I put my wallet and Voice Recorder on the file. Basically I was getting ready for the beating of my life. I took off my watch and put that on the file as well.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Are you going to explain to me why you did what you did?" Agent Mulder asked.

"I don't have any excuses for what I did." I told him, "I'm not even going to insult you by trying excuse it Agent Mulder."

With his arms still folded he approached me, I closed my eyes. Actually I thought I was pretty calm until I could feel his hot breath in my face. How close was he? My heart began beating hard and fast to pump adrenaline through my body in preparation for a fight.


	7. Case Closed: But not ended

Agent Mulder was really close. I breathed heavily as I felt his face so close to mine, I opened my eyes but he now was not making eye contact with me, he was reaching past me, I looked at what he was doing, all he did was turn the Voice Recorder so it was standing up and turned it on.

"First of all Agent Taylor, I know what you did." Agent Mulder said in a quiet but loud voice. Was he looking for a confession from me? "Scully has asked me to tell you everything. Look, I don't believe you, but she does. So here goes."

Did he want me to ask questions? Was he just going to tell me everything? I think I blinked for the first time, but I was glad I was leaning up against the basin bench because my knees were buckling. I've never been this afraid in my life. All I could do was nod.

"Would you just relax?" Agent Mulder said, he did give a half hearted smile, "Even though I want to, I'm not going to beat you or shoot you." But I wasn't about to return the smile, "I'll start from the beginning. Scully had been abducted by aliens. But of course you already know that." He said to which I nodded, "And found out she couldn't have any children. Well later on she found out that it was possible and wanted someone she knew and trusted to Father that baby."

"So she asked you." I confirmed. There was an eerie kind of calm now. You know what? The calm reminded me of the eye of the storm.

"Yes." Mulder replied, "I was shocked when she approached me and I agonized over it for quite awhile before giving her my answer." His voice was so calm this had to be true, "I made it quite clear that this was in no way to impede on our great friendship. But I agreed to it and this made her really happy which made me happy. Have you ever had someone that made you happy just by being happy?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Well when you do, you'll understand." He said, "Well the first time didn't work. But we tried again. The second time succeeded. The road for her, Scully, has been so difficult and it's almost every woman's dream to become a mother. So the answer to your question is yes I am the Father. I know Scully has had a rough time of it, and it's only at her request and my willpower that I'm not laying into you right now."

"I know." I said, "But why would Agent Scully say that or even ask you to talk to me."

"Agent Taylor, you'll have to ask her that yourself." Agent Mulder said. He walked over to me again and turned the Voice Recorder off.

"Thank you." I said. Part of me was still expecting to be decked. I knew there was something else to come when Agent Mulder stood back and folded his arms across his chest, "What?" I asked.

"I've given you your answers." Agent Mulder said, "Now give me mine."

There was no way I could refuse, I looked over at the door and yes it was still locked and there was no way to make it out of that door without being set upon by Agent Mulder, "Ok Agent Mulder." I said.

"Who was it that gave you the drug to give to Scully?" Mulder asked, when I paused, "You better answer me. I'll tell Agent Doggett, he doesn't know this yet."

I swallowed hard, Agent Doggett was well known for his temper and lack of restraint that's for sure, "You mean to tell me that if I tell you everything you need to know." I said, "Then Agent Doggett wouldn't find out." When he nodded I relaxed a little. To tell the truth I'm more frightened of Agent Doggett than of Agent Mulder, "Alex Krychek-" I began to say.

"Krychek wants to do harm to Scully and us." Agent Mulder said, "And you gave Scully something that you got from Krychek?"

"In my defense Agent Mulder, I didn't know it was Krychek at the time." I winced, that even sounded worse.

"You mean to tell me that you gave Scully a drug that you got from a stranger?" Agent Mulder said, "Why?"

"I wanted answers and I wasn't getting any from anyone." I said, "I was desperate. And then I took some blood from Scully at the hospital to get results on who the Father is."

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Agent Mulder asked, "What were the results?"

"I did factor the danger in." I said, "They showed that you were the father." I didn't bother telling him that I never saw the results but that was what I was told. Agent Mulder's face was etched with disbelief.

"I'm shocked." Agent Mulder said. And was now acting as if he was trying to analyze why the tests showed what he already knew, "And who put you in charge of the case."

"It was Alvin Kersh." I said.

"I knew it." Agent Mulder said and left the bathroom.

I was still stunned as I gathered all my stuff up and left.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sometime has passed**_

I've handed my report into Deputy Director Kersh. Agent Mulder has been fired for something to do with being on an Oil Rig and investigating a case that he shouldn't have been investigating. Part of me thinks that was just an excuse to get rid of Agent Mulder due to my report. At least Kersh was very happy with my report but now I'm apparently a major player in the Internal Affairs department of the FBI. Kersh said that this section would really suit my talents. Investigating other agents was not what I had in mind when I decided to become an FBI agent. But that's where it landed me.

Agent Scully, Mulder, Doggett and I haven't talked since then, but when I heard Agent Scully was going on maternity leave, I made a note of going to see her before she left. When I arrived down at the X-Files basement she was packing her desk. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Can we talk Agent Scully?" I asked, "I know you never said to talk to you. But I just wanted to clear something up personally."

She smiled, "That was awhile ago Agent Taylor." She said, "The last time you said _Can we talk?_ Look what happened. What do you want?"

Agent Doggett walked in but he didn't see me at first, "Can I take your coat?" He paused for a moment, "What the hell are you doing down here?" He asked me, "Now what you're investigating?"

"Can you please leave Agent Doggett?" I asked politely, "We're just chatting."

"Agent Scully?" Agent Doggett asked.

Agent Scully nodded. And he grabbed his coat and left, "What is it Agent Taylor?" She asked.

"Why did you send Agent Mulder to talk to me and tell me everything?" I asked her.

"After I got home that night I thought about everything." Agent Scully said, "I hated what you did. But you also confessed to me what it was and asking for forgiveness. And when you visited me in the hospital, you were looking really sick. Riddled with guilt now I think about it and I do believe that you were truly sorry about it. I forgive you Agent Taylor. But now you have to forgive yourself." She said and offered me her hand. I couldn't help but smile. The first time I met her I offered her my hand and she refused. So I took it.

"Thanks." I said, shaking her hand.

"You can be a very good Agent Agent Taylor." Agent Scully said, "But do not ever do that again to anyone." I nodded, it was like getting told off by a school teacher.

"I'm sorry about Agent Mulder." I said, "I didn't mean for him to get sacked."

"It was just a matter of time before he got fired." Agent Scully said, "Kersh has been after him for a long time."

"Thanks." I said, "If you need anything. Let me know." I was serious about that, even though she probably had a dozen or so people offering the same thing. One more offer couldn't possibly hurt could it?

"Thanks." Agent Scully said seriously.

* * *

I met Agent Doggett outside the office and eyed him suspiciously since there wasn't any trust between us, "Hello Agent Doggett." I said.

He eyeballed me back, "I hear you're Internal Affairs right now." I nodded. Actually, I was pretty glad of myself since I was now officially assigned to an FBI section. I was officially an FBI agent, "Just stay off our backs. You got that straight?

I put my hands in my pocket now that I was officially assigned and officially an FBI Agent I can act all tough now, "If you want me to stay off your backs Agent Doggett. Then you better keep your noses clean. You got that straight?"

"Wait a minute." Agent Doggett said as I began walking away, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Goodbye Agent Doggett." I said as I gave him a little wave.

Of course I was very pleased with myself. I had a little chuckle at myself, I believe I've come along way since first being in the FBI. Hopefully that comes across like that to the others. I do consider myself a darker shade of green now.


	8. Conclusion:

I often look back fondly, well kind of fondly, back to my experiences with the Agents on the X-Files. But I am also enjoying working in Internal Affairs since I think it's important to keep an eye on the Agents to make sure they keep on the straight and narrow. Fortunately the X-File agents haven't been in my office. Yes, I have a small office now. I have been keeping an eye on the records of the Agents that come in and out of the X-Files out of personal interest. I almost felt sorry for Agent Doggett being teamed up with Agent Harrison from accounting that had never been out in the field before. Well I almost felt sorry for him. But it was kind of funny. Nobody ever saw Agent Harrison at the FBI again after that case.

Things have been relative normal and I think that with a new sheriff in town, agents have been quite good. As I'm thinking this, I honestly don't think I have changed too much but of course I have changed a little. A little more confident but I still stuff up of course. I do hope the X-files stay open, but just had to laugh at Agent Doggett's situation.

* * *

_FBI Building_

I was just sorting out the filing. Unfortunate about heading up a new internal department was you had to set up everything yourself, and then working as Internal Affairs, nobody wants to help you.

On the table, my phone began to slide across the table by an unseen force. It took me a second to realize that it was on the silent function and was now moving because of vibrations, "Agent Taylor." I answered the phone.

It was a call from Alex Krycek which he ordered me to get to the elevator on the same floor that AD Skinner's office was. I moved as quickly as I could, the tone in the voice was more like an order, possibly one that was relayed. By the time I reached the elevator, I it stop on the floor.

"You took your time." Krychek said. I was puffing and drew my gun as the elevator doors opened, "Well look who's back." He said to AD Skinner, Mulder and Dana were in the elevator. At first it seemed like an old western stand off, between the FBI's stars and currently the FBI's most unwanted.

"Take her." Mulder handed Scully over to us. Alliances are often born of necessity and this of all time was the most needed.

The others went back into the elevator while Krychek and I rushed Dana down to the FBI car park. Have you ever tried rushing a heavily pregnant woman while keeping a look out behind you as well as in front of you? It's not as easy as it sounds.

"Down here." Krycek said. We opened the door and tried to descend the stairs as quick as possible. I rushed ahead while Krycek helped Scully.

"There's nobody here." I said, "It's a clear run."

Agent Doggett was waiting for us down at the car park and there was somewhere else in a car. Dana was going with whoever was in the car. Agent Doggett seemed to know her and that was enough for us. There was something thrilling about a chase.

"What are you smiling at?" Krychek asked.

"I'm not smiling." I answered. I was puffing hard. Maybe I was smiling since I was kind of excited.

Krychek and I rode the lift, we were going to AD Skinner's office, "How's it going?" He asked.

"It's been quiet." I said.

"You were smiling." Krychek said, "You really should keep your emotions in check. They're dangerous and can be used against you."

"Yeah you're right." I replied. Yes I thought he was right. Was I being mentored? Perhaps that was a good thing. Everyone needs to be guided of course. And Krychek was confident.

"Good." He said.

I stood in the corner of AD Skinner's office and waited for the others to come back. If Krychek was concerned he didn't show it, "You know Agent Taylor." Krychek said, "I've got a lot to teach you." He leant forward, "But I'm not going be around after tonight I think." His voice was calm, "Take this." He handed me a note, "But don't read it yet. Can I trust you to do that?"

I nodded, "Yes Alex." I said sticking the note into my pocket.

"Remember to keep your emotions in check Taylor." He said.

I nodded. Lately I wasn't one to worry about my emotions too much. If they showed they showed, "How do you do that?" I asked.

"Just ignore them." Krychek said, "Keep them hidden."

Agent Doggett, Mulder and Skinner eventually came back. They were pissed at something to do with a photograph aliens and supersoldiers or something like that. When Agent Doggett accused Krychek of lying and leaving them for dead I stepped forward to intervene but saw Krychek's hand wave me back.

It wasn't long before Agent Doggett was called away and soon Agent Mulder left as well. There was silence around the office, "What's your involvement in this Agent Taylor?" AD Skinner asked, "Who called you in?"

I looked over at Krychek he gave me the go ahead nod, "Krychek called me to assist because he thought you lot needed an extra man." I said.

There wasn't a response. More quiet time followed until suddenly Krychek stood up and motioned for me to follow.

"Sit down." AD Skinner said.

Krychek only responded by dropping some sort of remote control into the bin. Well that's what it looked like to me. We calmly walked down the hallway and into an elevator. I watched as I saw AD Skinner running towards us with some young guy chasing after him. Krychek pressed the button to go down and head to the basement. AD Skinner just managed to pull the doors open long enough to step inside. But a hand ripped through the elevator doors like they were paper knocking AD Skinner to the ground.

"God." I said. I watched the arm go up as the elevator went down and it eventually retreated.

* * *

_My Office_

After the incident in the elevator I actually went back to my office to collect my stuff and put the files away and tidy up. My body was pumped after all the excitement. So I decided to stay and wait for long while. However it was time I went and got myself home. Again my attention was unfocused when Agent Doggett pulled me to the floor. He was looking towards Kersh's office. And there were two agents who were there and was about to come out.

"What?" I asked.

They came out and luckily for us went totally the opposite way.

God I wandered how long we've been running in and out of the hallways of the FBI building. It must have been forever. But enough was enough.

_THE CAR PARK_

I was headed towards my car when I saw Krychek talking with Mulder, "I wanted you succeed." He said.

"You were covering your own ass." Mulder retaliated.

I pulled out my pistol and joined the two just as Mulder knocked the gun out of Krychek's hand, "Stop Mulder." I said as I pointed my own weapon at him.

"That's it Taylor." Krychek said, "Shoot him."

"Don't listen to him." Mulder said, "He's a traitor."

"Shut up!" I yelled out, my voice echoed through the carpark.

"Have I ever wronged you Taylor?" Krychek asked, "Have I threatened you?"

"You shut up to!" I yelled at him to. He tried to leave somebody behind to be killed.

"He's threatened you." Krychek said.

Mulder was looking at Krychek, "You know why I threatened you." Mulder said.

I took a step back. I didn't feel in control, my gun arm was alternating between the two targets.

"I helped you out when nobody else would." Krychek asked.

"Why?" I asked, "Why help me out?"

"I like you." Krychek answered.

I was going to have to make a choice, because I think that either one of them could wrestle the gun away from me, "Mulder." I said.

"I'm here to protect Scully." Mulder said. My finger eased off the trigger. He was the first of the two to mention somebody else's name.

"Oh Christ." Krychek said as he picked his gun up.

"Put it down Krychek." I ordered, but hell it wasn't convincing.

"You to emotional Taylor." He said.

Krychek was about to pull the trigger when a shot rung out and struck Krychek on the arm. He dropped his firearm but went for it again. Another shot rung out, this time he was on the ground. Krychek did say something about not enough bullets, I didn't make out. But he used his fake arm to reach for the his gun on the floor, he laughed as he pushed it forward. He was surrendering. The final shot rung out and it hit him right in between his eyes.

* * *

_THE AFTERMATH_

AD Skinner stopped me, I honestly don't know where I was walking to. Krychek my first FBI friend and a mentor of somewhat was now lying dead on the ground. And I almost shot a good ex FBI agent.

"Hey." AD Skinner called out.

I turned around, "Sir?" I asked, "What is it?"

"I think the night's over for you." AD Skinner said to me, "Go home."

I didn't think the night was over for me. There was still so much to be done, "But sir." I said.

"Go." He took my arm and pried my firearm from my grip. I really didn't even notice I was still carrying it actually, "You can pick this up another tomorrow or the next day."

I nodded. Perhaps he was right, the night was over for me.

* * *

_CONCLUSION:_

You know my initiation into the FBI hasn't been an easy one. But I think being thrown in at the deep end upon my arrival was perhaps the best thing. It was a way to gain experience and grow up sooner. I still consider myself a darker shade of green, but I'm getting there. The FBI's fool of supportive and professional people;

Agent Doggett: He's former US cop who doesn't take crap but is caring.

Agent Mulder: A very caring partner, but will always be searching for the next truth

AD Skinner: A boss who'll protect his agents at risk of his life.

Agent Scully: Former Skeptic but a believer now and true to faith. Definitely a must meet for new agents.

Alex Krychek: This guy isn't as good as I first thought. But still think he had a lot to teach.

Some times will be tough and others will be not so tough. But you can't always rely on yourself, you also need help from follow agents. I'm actually glad that I knew them all.

_FBI Agent Craig Taylor signing out._

Oh and PS: This is the end of this story. If you have any questions: Please contact me and I'll try and answer them.

Next Chapter will be a bit of Q&A.


	9. Closed&Concluded

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Well as you guess, I am Fictionaire. Thanks for all those who played along and allowed me to stay in character throughout this whole story. But if there's a time to break character it's at the end. Thank you to all those that kept on reading. Because I debated whether or not to write "The Shadow Man" chapters as it was since I was afraid that I would lose the viewers. Agent Taylor was never meant to be a bad agent, just a desperate to impress agent.

When I began this story, I expected it to be a comedy or parody. But as the chapters went on, it evolved into a serious story. And my intention was to never force the story into a particular direction. To those who liked Agent Taylor, as you probably would have figure out was that he was me and that's what made him so easy to write.

The story was suppose to be just concentrating on the father of Scully's baby but turned out to show a lesson on how Redemption can see you through. Also think the Agent Taylor's Character grew as the story went on. I think that was due to the game on a general forum called OC: Character Development. It enabled me to get into the character deeper.

_**ANSWERS TO THE STORY**_

Now of course their were questions left unanswered for the story to keep you readers guessing. The piece of paper that Krychek gave Agent Taylor is not one that I'll answer.

The Shadow Man: Was always meant to be Krychek. That's why when Agent Taylor first met Krychek, Krychek spoke in a British accent. That was meant to make sure the Agent didn't know. Also Krychek, if you didn't know, never did the test and paid someone to beat him up and take the Dummy results so he didn't have to show proof of the test results.

Deputy Director Kersh: Put Agent Taylor, another if you didn't know, in charge of finding out the Father of Scully's baby, conspired with Krychek to make sure that the finger pointed to Mulder so that Kersh could sack Mulder due to an unprofessional relationship with Scully. He didn't have to worry about Scully since she was leaving anyway.

That, "You Got That Straight?" Line by Agent Taylor to Agent Doggett was really to poke fun at Agent Doggett. I think that could be Agent Doggett's tagline, like Scully's "Oh My God." Or Mulder's "Truth is out there."

_**MORE TO COME?**_

Now I'm not sure what your feelings of Agent Taylor after this story. But would like to hear if you want to see him in another X-File, since I've got one planned and maybe I'll write it soon and test the water. Thank you again, I'm glad people did like it.


End file.
